The Impossible Isn't So Impossible
by rockster0810
Summary: April learns some pretty amazing news but how will Raphael react to the shock of his life? Follow along with the turtles and April as they go on this new adventure. Inspired by Interludes which is written by the amazing KameTerra.
1. Chapter 1

April's eyes watered as she hung her face over the toilet. A sour taste was left in her mouth from tossing up her meal from lunch. Her chest was sore from heaving and her knees shook. The one thing that April hated most in the world was getting sick. She placed her left elbow on the toilet seat and rested her cheek in her palm. "Yup...I should have known that eating sushi from a food truck wasn't such a good idea."

April closed her eyes and tried to ignore the ringing in her ears and the pounding behind her eyes. She had been like this for the last few days. Food poisoning was a pain in the ass. She decided right then and there that she would NEVER trust food from anything on wheels again.

Nausea hit her again and since she had long ago completely emptied the contents of her stomach, all that was left to come up was awful stomach acid that tasted rancid and burned her throat. When her body stopped heaving, she quickly flushed the toilet and shut the lid. As much as April wanted to get up, all she could find the strength to do was lay her head down on the cold porcelain lid and close her eyes. Exhaustion over took her and she fell asleep within seconds.

"April, I'm here" Raphael called as he climbed through the open window in her kitchen. When she didn't immediately greet him, he called out again. "Yo April, you here?"

Worry over took his senses when she still didn't reply. April would have never left the window open if she was leaving her apartment, emergency or not. And she would have given him a call if plans had changed. Everything in her kitchen told him that she had been awaiting his arrival. Two mugs were on the counter, waiting to be filled with freshly brewed coffee and a box of Raph's favorite pizza was on the table.

Raphael checked the living room. No April and no signs of a struggle. Maybe she was waiting for him in her bedroom. As he passed the bathroom on his way to check her bedroom, he found his pale girlfriend wrapped around the 'porcelain throne'. Concern replaced his worry and he walked into the small bathroom and ran his fingers though her tangled hair. When she didn't react to his touch, Raphael peeled her off the toilet, picked her up bridal style and started walking to her bedroom.

Being lifted off the bathroom floor was enough to wake April up. She looked up and found that she was in her lover's arms and concern was etched across his face. "Raph, how long have you been here?"

"I've been here for about five minutes. I got worried when you didn't answer my calls from the window so I came looking for ya," he replied as he laid her down on her bed, removed his belt and weapons, then laid down beside her.

"My hero," April said with a small smile. "Sorry. I haven't been feeling well for the past few days. I think I got food poisoning from a food truck."

Raphael sighed and shook his head. "I warned you not to get food from them nasty ass trucks, April. I'm surprised that you haven't gotten sick before now since you get food from them all the time. What was it, hot dog or sushi."

Her face reddened and she softly admitted to eating the sushi. All Raph could do was chuckle and shake his head.

"Yeah, I know. Trust me when I say that I will never make that mistake again. I promise I'll go see a doctor if I'm not feeling better within the next few days. Last thing I need is to end up with some disease or a parasite living inside of me because of some bad fish." Raph grimaced and agreed.

"Should I head home since you ain't feeling all that great? You look like you could use some rest." He asked her.

"Nah, I'm starting to feel better now. The puking comes and goes but I stay exhausted with a huge headache. Besides, you're the reason I'm already feeling better. I want you to stay with me." April snuggled closer to Raph's side and smiled. They didn't get to cuddle often, at least not like this.

The couple spent the next few hours talking about their day. Raph told her that he and his brothers had a light run in with the foot ninjas and April told him of a few customers who showed major interest in hiring her to find some antiques for their homes. When she started yawning more and more frequently, he pulled her up to where her cheek rested right above his heart and told her to get some sleep. His steady and strong heart beat eventually lulled her to a deep sleep. Raphael reached down and pulled the sheets over both he and April.

Looking down at April's face made Raphael's heart clench almost painfully. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. He loved it when her red hair wasn't pulled back in the usual ponytail and her face was makeup free. He buried his face deep into her hair, inhaled deeply and breathed in everything that was his girlfriend.

As he exhaled, something 'new' hit on his senses. He took in her scent again and realized that while she smelled the same, something was slightly off. As far as he knew, April hadn't changed anything. From what he could tell she was still using the same shampoo, body wash and laundry detergent. Inhaling a few more times, he realized that he wasn't smelling something different on her skin but that something was different within her.

He kept thinking of what she could be doing that would cause her natural scent to change enough for him to notice. When nothing came to mind, Raph shrugged and chalked it up to April having food poisoning. He placed soft kiss on the top of her head and allowed himself to fall asleep with her wrapped safely in his arms.

...

Upholding her promise from a few days earlier, April sat in the waiting room of her doctor's office. She was thankful that they were able to squeeze her into their busy schedule on such short notice. She had just picked up a magazine to browse through when her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello."

"Hey babe. Seen the doc yet?" Raphael asked.

"No, not yet. The nurse took my blood pressure and a blood sample when I got here about an hour ago. I'm hoping that I get called back pretty soon." April replied. And as if the staff was reading her mind, the door on the other side of the room opened and the nurse called her name. "Oh, they just called for me. I'll call you back when I leave. Love you."

She clicked the phone shut quickly and got up to follow the nurse to the exam room. April was thankful that she was a pretty healthy person. Doctors, needles and hospitals made her far too nervous to ever be comfortable around them. When they reached the room, the nurse asked her to wait for the doctor to come in a see her.

April had only waited a few minutes before there was a quick knock on the door and the doctor walked into the room. "Miss O'Neil, I presume. I am Dr Skinner. I see your here today due to nausea, headaches and fatigue."

She nodded and began mentally studying the man before her. Dr Skinner was tall and looked to be in his mid thirties with blonde hair that had a few strands of grey showing through and slightly tanned skin. Before Raphael, April would have been amazed at how beautiful of a specimen of a man that the doctor was. Now, no one compared to her green lover or his amazing muscles. She still couldn't get over every muscle Raph had and how beautifully they all moved when he performed certain tasks. Dr Skinner clearing his throat brought April out of her thoughts. She looked up at him sheepishly and blushed.

"Should I add absent mindedness to the list too, Miss O'Neil?" He asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Uh no, sorry. I'm normally not so spaced out. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that everything seems okay. Your blood pressure is fantastic, you weren't anemic and your blood sugar levels are perfect. You are a very healthy woman who is experiencing completely normal symptoms for someone in your condition." Dr Skinner's last sentence confused her. What condition was he talking about?

April's must have said it all. The Doctor's face went from cheery to somewhat that of embarrassed. "Oh my, I didn't realize that you didn't know."

"Didn't know what? Oh God...do I have cancer or something?" Her heart started hammering in her chest and her head flooded with all kind of possibilities.

"No, Miss O'Neil, you do not have cancer. I'm sorry that you have to find out this way but you're pregnant."

.

.

.

.

Please review and tell me what you think!

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Warning...LEMONS at the end of the chapter!

.

.

.

After barely being able to make it back to her car, April opened the door, threw her belongings onto the passenger seat and got in. She cradled her face in her trembling hands for a few minutes then quickly looked up and pushed back the hair that framed her face, tucking it behind her ears. She needed to collect herself but she felt like her heart was about to beat right out of her chest. Her mouth had gone completely dry and her mind was spinning.

"There is no way this is even possible," she said to herself. "Just no way."

She reached over to the passenger seat and picked up the papers that Dr Skinner had given her before she left his office. Printed on one sheet was multiple women's health care offices, their telephone numbers and addresses. The other sheet showed the results of the blood test that discovered the pregnancy.

April had searched the results paper over and over again, looking for an error of some sorts. Perhaps they had mixed up her blood sample, maybe (by some miracle) they had somehow gotten her confused with a different April O'Neil. But it was pointless. No matter how hard she looked, not one error could be found on the whole paper.

Taking a long deep breath in, April tried to calm her nerves. She needed to call Raphael. Her heart almost stopped beating just at the thought of telling him the news. Would he get upset with her? She instantly thought of how badly Raph freaked out when he found out she had stopped taking her birth control pills. Would he blame her for this?

She picked up her cell phone and dialed Raphael's number. It only rang twice before he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Raph." April swallowed the lump in her throat, praying that he wouldn't pick up on her nerves. "Are you at the lair?"

"Yea, we just got done with trainin'." He replied. "I was gonna wait to hear from you before I headed to your place."

"Oh, alright. I guess you can head on over then. I should be there in 20 minutes or so." She wanted to smack herself in the forehead. It was obvious in her voice that she was upset.

"You okay, babe? The doc say you were jus' being a big baby?" Raph joked. The word baby almost made her choke.

"No...um, we need to talk when I get home. Love you." April said, quickly hanging up her phone so he wouldn't have a chance to reply. She put her cell in the cup holder and started her car. She didn't know if she was more scared of telling him the news and seeing his reaction or if she was more scared of becoming a mother.

...

"That April?" Leonardo asked. Raph nodded but kept looking down at his shell phone."What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"She didn't tell me what the doc said or anything, an she was really short just then. I just got a funny feelin' from her." Raph told his brother," Somethin' ain't right Leo...I can feel it."

"Don't worry Raphael, especially if you don't know. Maybe she just had a bad day and didn't want to talk about it over the phone."

The red clad turtle squeezed his eyes shut and tried to calm his nerves. Even though he didn't know what April found out, his gut told his that it was something serious. "Thanks Leo. I'm goin' to head on over to her place."

"See you tomorrow for training? You and I get to go one on one. Don't you think that I'm going to take it easy on you if you're out all night, little brother." Leonardo joked, trying to get a playful rise out of his brother.

"I wouldn't dream of missing it. Someone has to put the o'almighty one in his place."

Leonardo shook his head and watched his brother walk away. Raphael and April had been together for over a year now with no signs of 'slowing down or stopping'. Seeing the two together had become nothing short of normal for the brothers and their father. Even Donatello had grown to accept that they were together.

The effects of their relationship began to show itself in Raphael's temper and attitude. While he was still hotheaded, Raphael was slower to anger and could be reasoned with a lot easier. Now, Mikey wasn't scared to pull MOST of his pranks on his older brother. April had become a little ray of sunshine. None of the brothers missed seeing her red rimmed eyes or having to deal with her 'after a fight with Casey' mood. She and Raph had their moments but they were much more happy together than not.

Leonardo smiled inwardly at his thoughts but he couldn't ignore the twinge in his stomach. He could sense that something big was heading their way. And he prayed that Raph and April's relationship could withstand it.

...

April opened the front door to her apartment and walked inside, kicking her shoes off as soon as she had closed and locked the door behind her. She laid her purse and keys down on the entryway table and quickly peeked at the fire escape window in the kitchen. As she suspected, Raph hadn't made it to her apartment yet. She figured it would take him longer to get there due to there being some daylight left. While there were plenty of shadows to hide in, Raphael couldn't move building to building without being seen as easily as he could in the dark of night.

April drug herself to her bedroom and changed into more comfortable clothes. Last thing she wanted to do was talk to Raphael about their miracle pregnancy in anything other than a pair of sweat pants and a loose t-shirt. She quickly stripped out of her jeans and blouse, replaced them with her sweats and t-shirt, and pulled her hair back into a messy bun.

Not wanting to start thinking of what she was fixing to have to do, she decided to go ahead and start boiling water in preparation for tea. As she reached to pull the screaming kettle from the hot stove eye, two large and warm arms snaked their way around her waist.

"Raphael!" April screeched, nearly dumping the hot liquid over the both of them. "You know better than to scare me like that. We could have both gotten burned."

"Sorry babe. I thought you heard me at the fire escape. I knocked before I came in."

"No...I didn't even know you were here," She replied, eyes wide with surprise. Honestly, he was kinda shocked that she had been too distracted to hear him when he entered through the window. Normally, she could hear a pin drop.

He pulled April's back to his plastron and buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in everything that was her. Instead of being met with the new scent that he had gotten use to, he was met with one that was laced with fear, nervousness and...guilt? His mind was suddenly running wild with negative thoughts. Why would her scent carry guilt? What had she done? Before his mind could carry him off to a dark place, Raphael mentally shook his head and cleared away his bad thoughts. This was April, he loved her and he knew that she loved him.

He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him but she quickly looked away from him. He only met her eyes for a few seconds but that was all he needed to read her eyes. They had a busy look to them, like she had too much going on inside her head to even begin trying to process it. That must of been why she hadn't heard him earlier. He gently gripped her chin and turned her face so that her eyes met his. "So, you gonna tell me what's goin' on?"

She started chewing on her lip and quickly looked down at her feet. She wasn't ready to tell him yet, she wasn't ready for his reaction. She really wasn't ready for any of it. "We will talk about when we sit down with our tea, okay?"

Raphael nodded, not really knowing what to say. Anxiety was rolling off of her in waves which was making him even more nervous.

"Do you want to order some take out," he asked after deciding that he couldn't sit in silence while she fixed them both tea. "We don't have to get pizza if you're not feeling up to it. Maybe Chinese or Thai?"

"No, I'm not really hungry. I have the left over pizza in the fridge from last night if you want it." she replied. April wanted to tell him to eat while he still had an appetite but she chose to keep her thoughts to herself. He turned and opened the refrigerator, pulled out the pizza that was wrapped in tinfoil and walked over to the table. As he sat down, he pulled open the tinfoil and retrieved a piece of cold pizza.

Before he could take a bite, April turned and ran towards the bathroom. Before he could get up and check on her, the sounds of her getting sick filled her apartment. He placed the pizza back down into the foil, grabbed a wash cloth and wet it before heading towards the bathroom. She had stopped heaving and had flushed the toilet by the time he got to the bathroom. Now all he could hear was the sound of the water running. He twisted the door handle to find that it had been locked.

"Come on babe. Open the door. It's not like I haven't seen you toss your lunch before." When she didn't reply, he got worried. "Are you okay? Unlock the door April. At least let me know that you're okay before I break the damn door down."

He was met with silence, so he called out to her again. "April."

Nothing.

"April, answer me please."

Nothing.

"You got to the count of three before I force my way in. 1..2..3." Raphael stepped back so that he could lunge at the door. He was getting ready to ram his way into the bathroom when the sound of the door unlocking caught his attention. He quickly grabbed the knob and opened the door. April was standing at the sink and placing her toothbrush back on the small shelf above the counter. Her face was flushed from getting sick and she had tears streaming down her face. Raph rushed into the bathroom, sat down on the toilet and pulled her onto his lap with her facing towards him.

"I...I didn't mean to scare you. You just worried me." He said as he wiped away her tears with his large thumb.

"You didn't scare me, stupid. I know you would never hurt me. I was just putting the inevitable."

"The inevitable? April will you just tell me what the fuck is goin' on. You've been actin' all funny and shit since I got here. I can taste the guilt that you're feeling and you've been throwing your guts up for over a week now. Just tell me so I'll stop worying." Raphael begged. They never kept secrets from one another and now that she was keeping one, it was killing him.

"I'm pregnant, Raphael." She whispered it so low that he almost missed the words. He didn't want to believe what he had just heard.

"What did you just say!?"

"I said, I'm pregnant." April looked up and was met with angry eyes.

"So is that what you were feeling guilty about? You've been cheating on me with some bastard and ended up getting pregnant!" To say that Raphael was mad was an understatement. He tried to get up which made April stand and step out of his way. He left the bathroom and was halfway through the kitchen by the time she was able to catch his hand and stop him in his tracks. She walked around so that she could look him in the face while still holding his large hand in hers.

"No, Raph. I haven't cheated on you. I wouldn't...couldn't do that to you. By some crazy ridiculous miracle, we are going to have a baby." She wanted to be mad and hurt that he had accused her of cheating but it wasn't the time to let his temper get to her. April couldn't blame him for automatically thinking the worst case scenario. Genetically, they weren't or shouldn't have been compatible to create life together.

Raphael's mind was racing a mile a minute. He could look at her and tell that she was being truthful. Her body language and eyes gave rang truth in them. And even if they didn't, he couldn't pick up one ounce of deception in her scent. April was telling the truth which meant he was going to be a father.

"It's not...but...how? I'm a turtle, you're a human. How can we possibly make a baby together." He was in disbelief. She led him to the kitchen table and he sat down slowly in one of the chairs. April then pulled her chair over to where it was sitting in front of him and sat down.

"I've been asking myself the same questions. The only explanations I have is that your DNA was somehow mixed with human DNA when you got into the radioactive goo or your DNA was changed so much that it resembles human DNA. You and your brothers are undoubtedly turtles but you also have human characteristics too."

"It's just crazy. I'll have to talk to Splinter." Raphael told her.

"And I'll have to talk to Donnie to see what he can do as far as the pregnancy. I don't think the doctors around here will take me being pregnant with a half human half turtle so lightly. I could never risk exposing you." April reached her hand up and cupped the side of Raph's face.

"So do you want to keep it then? The uh, baby I mean." Her heart knew that he wasn't trying to upset her with his question but her mind exploded in fury.

"What do you mean 'do you want to keep it'? It's our child. Of course I'm going to fucking keep it. I may not be ready to be a mom but I'm going to have this baby, regardless if you're with me or not." She stood to storm off but Raphael's large hands grasped her forearms and held her in her place.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." His eyes held an emotion that April had never seen before. He let his hands fall from her forearms and he grasped her ivory hands in his.

"Well what were you trying to say then? Because it sounded like you don't want this baby."

"You know I ain't good with words, April." Raph closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. As he slowly exhaled, his breath hit her hands and made goosebumps form on her skin. She knew he was fixing to let her see how he was really feeling about all this by letting more of his walls down and talking to her. He looked up into her eyes and began speaking. "Look, I'd never ask you to have an abortion, but if that's somethin' that you felt you needed to do, I'd support ya the best I could. The baby inside of you might be half me but it's also half you an I don't think I'd be able to let someone destroy anything that had part of you in it. I never dreamed I would have any brats of my own. Hell, I never thought I'd have a girl either. It's always been just me, my brothers and Splinter. I'm sorry I was accusin' you of cheatin' and I'm sorry that you thought I was wantin' you to get rid of it. This is a whole new thing for me, ya know. You always had the good possibility of havin' a family, not me. I'm scared shitless of becomin' a father but now that it's happenin', I want it. I want you, I want our baby and I want us to have a life together. And I guess I'm worried that you'll decide you won't want any of it and I can't blame you if you decide that because it just means more hiding and even less of a normal life for ya."

April felt her heart swell with love and break at the same time. She understood where Raphael was coming from. Yes, choosing to have the baby meant having to stay at the lair and she couldn't go see a regular doctor but she didn't want to give up her family.

"Oh Raph...I want it too." She told him before sitting back down in his lap and kissing him with need.

Their kisses quickly became desperate and Raphael pulled April's shirt up and over her head. His hands made their way to her ass as he pulled her closer to his own body and stood up. He made his way to her bed and softly laid her down. Raph grabbed the waist band of her sweat pants and started pulling them down. She lifted herself up, allowing the worn out fabric to be taken off her form.

April reached up and touched the red mask that partially covered Raphael's face, silently asking permission to remove it. It was such a rare occasion that she saw him without it on. His mask was like many of the mental walls he placed around himself. He felt unbreakable while wearing it, as if it was a bullet proof vest of sorts. Raph nodded and allowed her to untie the fabric and remove it. April gently placed it on her nightstand and refocused her attention to her mutant boyfriend.

She ran her hands up the smooth surface of his plastron and over the hard planes of his shoulders, making him grow hard under her touch. He took advantage of her hands and held them above her head while he captured her already swollen lips with his own. He could hardly wait to enter her, to become one with her like they had many times before. He couldn't wait to make love to her all night.

"Raph." The tone in her voice made him stop instantly. The thought her saying no, that she didn't want to have sex made him want to cry.

"Yeah?"

"No weapons allowed in bed...especially when I'm naked and you're on top of me." They both laughed and he removed his belt that held his sais.

Raphael looked down on April and took in her beautiful skin. He loved the way her belly button elegantly dipped into the middle of her torso and how she had faint freckles that covered her shoulders and the top of her chest. He lowered himself and entered her willing body slowly. She was so ready for him, hot and tight. Picking her up slightly, he snaked one of his arms around her waist which gave him a new angle that allowed him to bury himself even deeper inside of her. He wrapped his other arm around her should and twisted his hand in her hair. Raph pulled her hair which made her tip her head back, giving him better access to her long and slender neck.

April's cries and moans filled the room, causing him to lose himself in her. Nothing else existed, nothing else matter but them. He released her hair and propped himself up on his free arm and began pumping even faster into her. She reached up and grabbed one of his shoulders, her fingernails started digging their way into his skin. He was desperately trying to hold on, to let her cum first.

He had almost reached his breaking point when he felt April go ridged under him and she screamed his name. He followed not too long afterwards with a powerful orgasm of his own. Slowly, he removed himself and rolled over to the unoccupied space of her bed. The two lovers were both out of breath and covered in sweat.

"I love you." April told him.

"I love you too." Raphael replied as he moved himself so that his face was hovering over her flat stomach. After a sweet kiss below her naval, the words he spoke next brought tears to her eyes. "Both of you."

.

.

.

.

Well...there's chapter 2! Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you all think. Let me know what I need to improve on, what you'd like to see in future chapters.

Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks flew by quickly and once April started to show, she and Raphael decided that it would be best for her to move into the lair. The last thing that any of them wanted was for the foot clan to kidnap April and hurt her or the baby.

Splinter and the rest of the turtles took the news of April's pregnancy surprisingly well, even Donatello. Despite the past, he still loved his brother and April and when she asked him to become her doctor, he was honored. He quickly dove into studying pregnancy and child birth for both humans and turtles. Don knew that this pregnancy was very unique and that none of them, educated or not, would know what to expect.

After days of working, Don finally managed to perfect the sonogram machine that he had been working on. It helped that he had been to get an old, used machine to fix up instead of having to build on from nothing. Maybe now they could get a look at what was happening on the inside of his best friend. He picked up his shell phone and dialed April's number.

"Hey Don, what's up?" April answered.

"Hey. I was just letting you know that I finally finished the sonogram machine. You can head on over with Raph if you'd like."

"Oh wow, okay, we will be there in a bit. I'm so excited. See you in a few." She replied. He could hear her smile in her voice which made him happy.

He knew now that they were not meant to be. As crazy as it seemed and as different as they were, April and Raphael were made for each other. While Donatello still loved her, he could now say that he was no longer in love with her and that was a very freeing feeling.

After getting off the phone, Don quickly began to set up the machine in his office. After April asked him to become her doctor, he and Leo had managed to build a private office for her checkups and for the birth. He figured that she would appreciate the privacy of a separate room and since Don had his own place, they didn't have to worry about Mikey trying to catch a peek of the now 'extremely hot because of pregnancy hormones' April.

When the perimeter alarms blared loudly, Don knew that April and Raphael had arrived. He quickly shut them off and let the couple in. Before he was able to greet them, he could hear April's raised, aggravated voice.

"I swear to God Raphael...if you EVER again laugh at how I walk while carrying YOUR child, I'll make it so that you waddle for the rest of your damn life!" April said as she turned and walked by Donatello. "Oh, hi Donny."

Raph shrugged his shoulders at his brothers questioning eyes and both followed the angry woman to Donatello's makeshift office. "Gez, what did you say to make her mad this time?" Don whispered. The two stopped as April walked into the private room.

"All I did was crack a joke bout her waddling an she snapped at me, man."

"And you didn't give her any sass back. Maybe there is a brain up in that hard head of yours." Raphael sent his brother a glare that sent chills up his shell. "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood."

"It's alright. I just have to deal with it. Cause if you think that was somethin, you should see her when she's really pissed. I'm a ninja an all but she scares the shit out of me." Raph said as he rubbed the back of his head as his brother patted his shell, letting him know that it would be ok.

"Alright April, lets get you up on the table." Don said as he and Raph walked into the office. Raphael helped her up on the table and then backed away so Donatello could have room to work.

"So...do you have any idea what this pregnancy and delivery is going to be like?" April asked.

"No, unfortunately I don't. Because your situation is so unique, we're going to have to wing it. Right now the only thing that we can find out is if you are carrying a baby like a human would or if you are carrying an egg like a turtle." The couple nodded and Donny started prepping to do an ultrasound. "Okay then. I'll need you to lift up your shirt and lay back."

April did as she was told then reached her hand out towards Raphael. He took her hand and walked to the opposite of the table as his brother. The gel that Don squirted onto her abdomen was cold and gave her goosebumps. April took a deep breath in and looked over to Raphael. He smiled his usual cocky smile and looked up the machine's display screen.

Before she could turn her head back towards the screen, a steady beat filled silence of the room. April's eyes grew wide and she quickly looked to the display screen. Even though she had never seen an ultrasound before, there was no denying what that black and white picture was. "That's..." Her words were lost to her but Donatello understood and nodded his head.

"Yes April, that's your baby and it's heartbeat." Her breath was taken away and she wore a smile from ear to ear. April looked up and Raphael and her heart skipped a beat. The man she loved had a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. Absolute and overwhelming amazement.

"That's our baby, Raph. That's our baby." April said as she squeezed his hand. He smiled back at her and then kissed her forehead.

"Well, looks like there is just a baby and no egg, which is a good thing. According to your last cycle, by human standards, you should be about 10 weeks pregnant. But you look and measure as if you are more than half way along. I think...I think I might be able to tell you what you're having." Don adjust and pushed his glasses farther up on his face.

"Really? I don't even see how you can tell what you're looking at in the first place." Raphael laughed.

"That's why I'm the genius brother and you're the hot headed one," the turtle in purple snickered," anyways, from the looks of it, you two will be having a little girl."


End file.
